Your Smile is A Drama
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Fic untuk Gin Lover. Ichimaru Gin, mantan kapten divisi tiga ini punya cerita. Bagaimana seorang Ichimaru Gin menjalani kehidupannya yang tidak mudah. Sebuah fic untuk memeriahkan BVF 2 Bulan September: Character Squiggle. Mind to RnR? Plis.


**A/N: Hallo minna. Apa kabar (loh). Perasaan saya aja mungkin, makin lama makin sepi ya.**

**Kali ini saya hadir kembali dengan sebuah fic abal lainnya. Fic yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk memeriahkan ajang BVF 2 bulan ini.**

**Awalnya, saya berniat tidak ikut bulan ini. Karena mau hiatus gitu.**

**Tapi ternyata tiba-tiba kepikiran sama senyum si Om Gin (heh).**

**Saya baca tema bulan ini sebagai study character dalam melakukan tugas atau misi. Kali ini saya merangkum satu tujuan dan misi rahasia si Gin dalam hidupnya.**

**Ceritanya emang beralur tapi nggak spesifik.**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Smile is A Drama<strong>

_Study Character of Ichimaru Gin_

Dia pandai bersandiwara. Di balik senyumannya, tersembunyi segala rahasia yang dapat ia sembunyikan dari muka umum. Dia pandai menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya itu, bahkan di depan pujaan hatinya sekalipun.

Dia seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu berisi. Kulitnya putih, begitu juga rambutnya yang tampak perak menyala. Dia begitu mencolok di antara yang lainnya. Baik di _dunia putih _maupun di _dunia hitam_ tak pernah ada yang bisa menyamai sosok Ichimaru Gin.

Dia seorang kapten divisi tiga, dulu. Ya, masa lalu yang dapat dikatakan sukses dan berhasil dari segi manapun. Dia dihormati, terlebih oleh wakil kapten dan bawahannya dari divisi tiga. Dia disegani juga oleh para wakil dan wakil kapten lainnya. Dan beberapa orang di antara mereka bahkan menyukai sosok Ichimaru Gin yang selalu ramah dan mengumbar senyum manisnya.

Senyumnya memang menawan, tapi di balik itu semua tersimpan kelicikan seorang Ichimaru Gin.

Namanya Ichi, berarti satu. Ia punya satu tujuan, satu misi dan satu pendirian. Dia bukan orang yang mudah terpengaruh. Ketika ia berjalan di atas putih tidak mungkin ia membelok ke jalan hitam. Itu sewajarnya ia. Tapi untuk beberapa pemikiran dan alasan yang dimilikinya, sebuah pilihan yang mustahil itu menjadi sangat mungkin untuknya.

Dia selalu berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan pada cermin orang lain. Ketika suatu hal menggoncangnya dengan tawaran yang bukan jalannya, pasti akan diabaikannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang egois.

Dia dibesarkan di pinggiran kota. Tempat tidurnya tidak pasti. Ya, seperti anak jalanan Seireitei. Lingkungan tempat ia bertumbuh begitu keras. Tapi tetap saja ia tumbuh dengan sangat sempurna sebagai pria yang sangat bijaksana.

Bijaksana dalam menentukan jalan hidupnya.

Sekaranga ia berada di jalannya. Jalan yang telah dipilihnya untuk mencapai tujuan yang telah ditetapkannya. Misinya yang sangat tersembunyi.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah lebih jauh, Gin!" ucap wanita itu.<p>

Wanita itu berambut blonde. Gaya bicaranya yang biasanya khas berubah drastis ketika insiden itu dimulai. Ia mendekap Gin dari belakang berusaha menjaga langkahnya agar tidak lari menjauh darinya, lagi.

Ya, mereka sejoli yang berasal dari tempat yang sama. Tempat yang keras yang membesarkan mereka itulah yang mempersatukan dua orang ini, Ichimaru Gin dan Matsumoto Rangiku.

Sebuah ikatan batin terurai dalam hati mereka. Dan ketika mereka begitu sangat dekat sekarang ini, Gin hanya bisa berbisik, "Aku ingin lebih lama seperti ini."

Namun pada akhirnya Gin meninggalkan wanita itu lagi. Dengan senyumannya itu ia menguraikan salam perpisahan pada Rangiku.

Senyumnya kali ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Tapi Rangiku tak tahu, di balik senyum seorang Ichimaru Gin tersimpan sebuah rahasia.

* * *

><p>Gin memang di mata orang sedang berbuat suatu kesalahan fatal, mengikuti Aizen ke dunia para hollow dan modifikasinya, arrancar. Gin dicap sebagai salah satu orang pengkhianat Soul Society, menyusul pasangan Kisuke dan Yoruichi yang sekarang kembali berpihak pada Soul Society.<p>

Gin mengikuti Aizen bersama dengan Tousen. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua dibilang korban dari injeksi Aizen. Tapi, Gin bukanlah korban sebenarnya. Ia tahu jalan pikiran Aizen bahkan tipikal Aizen telah dipelajari oleh Gin. Gin cukup cerdas untuk menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah orang seperti Aizen. Terlebih lagi ia kembali berada di arena berbahaya, Hueco Mundo. Tentunya ia bergerak sebagai orang kepercayaan Aizen.

Ia berhadapan dengan berbagai macam jenis arrancar dengan kepribadian yang menakutkan. Tapi bukan masalah buat seorang Ichimaru Gin. Saat ia menghadapi kedinginan Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang arrancar di peringkat keempat, secuil senyum dari Ichimaru Gin mampu melelehkan si dingin itu. Gin dapat juga nyaman berada di antara orang seperti itu.

Bahkan keliaran dari Grimmjow, espada nomor enam, bukan suatu hal yang menarik perhatian Ichimaru Gin. Karena pada dasarnya senyum Ichimaru Gin mampu mematahkan segala bentuk pembangkangan itu. Gin masih bisa bertahan di antara orang-orang seperti itu.

Bukan hanya itu, kegilaan seorang Szayel tidak memusingkan benak dan pikiran Gin. Tidak beda tipis dengan Mayuri, si kapten divisi dua belas, Gin sudah terbiasa meladeni celotehnya bahkan pengajuan macam-macam dalam rangka pemenuhan kebutuhan hal gila mereka.

Menjadi lawan bicara seorang Barragan, espada tertua dengan pangkat nomor dua, bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Saat menghadapi orang itu, aura di sekitar akan berubah drastis menjadi suatu hal yang berbau malas, gelap, membosankan, lambat, dan tua. Dia akan membentak setiap orang di hadapannya dan setiap kata yang ditujukan pada lawan bicaranya akan membuat ia semakin merasa tua. Tapi, bukan masalah buat Gin. Gin mampu membuat sebuah cahaya _charming_ dengan senyum eksotisnya. Ia masih tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya mampu menyilaukan kegelapan dunia Hueco Mundo.

Itu semua mampu ia lewati, karena dunia yang membesarkannya pun bukan dunia yang mudah. Di samping itu, ada satu berkas cahaya yang menjadi tujuan kecil Gin. Ia punya misi tersembunyi. Sangat tersembunyi hingga orang terdekatnya, Rangiku, juga orang yang memanggilnya ke tempat ini, Aizen, tidak tahu hal tersembunyi itu.

* * *

><p>Aizen bertemu dengan salah seorang teman Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue. Ia dibawa ke Hueco Mundo sebagai seorang sandra, juga sebagai senjata rahasia pasukan Aizen. Inoue memiliki kekuatan penyembuh yang begitu sempurna hingga membuat Aizen tertarik untuk membawanya.<p>

Kini, Inoue sedang menyembuhkan tangan Grimmjow yang sebelumnya telah cacat. Semua memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub. Perlahan tangan Grimmjow kembali dapat bergerak. Grimmjow melayangkan tinjunya di udara dan tersenyum. Ia berteriak menunjukkan kekuatan dahsyatnya yang telah kembali. Grimmjow pun memandang ke arah Luppi, seorang arrancar yang telah merebut kursi nomor enamnya. Sebuah senyum brengsek Grimmjow terukir, senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum Gin baik dari segi makna maupun nilai eksotisnya. Grimmjow melayangkan cakarnya pada tubuh ketakutan Luppi hingga tubuh itu pun lunglai kaku dalam sekali hantaman.

Gin hanya memandangi tragedi itu dengan sembari tersenyum. Ia memang selalu tersenyum, tak peduli darah bercucuran yang menjadi objek matanya. Tapi bukankah ada banyak rahasia yang terukir dari senyumnya itu.

Senyum Gin adalah sebuah drama, sebuah sandriwara. Ia tidak licik, tapi ia cerdik menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, apapun itu, akan kembali terwujud melalui seuntai senyum.

Seperti yang dipikirkannya saat ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu, juga bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia sedang membayangkan kejadian di hadapannya sekarang menimpa pujaan hatinya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan Rangiku Matsumoto dilukai orang-orang yang dibencinya. Setidaknya pikirannya membawa ia kembali ke masa lalu, di mana ketika pemandangan siksa derita Rangiku diperlihatkan di depan matanya. Saat itu Gin belum segagah sekarang ini. Ia juga masih belum bisa tersenyum secerah sekarang. Gin juga tidak bisa menangis, juga tidak bisa melawan. Bahkan tiba gilirannya juga untuk mendapat peran Rangiku.

Semuanya masa lalu. Sekarang, tujuan Gin adalah menciptakan suatu keadaan yang jauh berbeda dengan masa lalunya. Menciptakan cerminan bahagia antara ia dan Rangiku. Masa depan yang penuh harapan meski untuk mencapainya ia harus kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya yang harus berubah hitam, setidaknya ia tahu ia akan kembali.

* * *

><p>Gin memang akan kembali.<p>

Ketika ia tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo telah menginjakkan kakinya bersama Renji Abarai, Uryuu Ishida, dan Rukia Kuchiki di tanah Hueco Mundo, Gin tengah bersiap untuk kembali.

Ia telah meramalkan respon Soul Society terhadap masalah ini pasti akan menyerang langsung dirinya dan Aizen. Untuk itu, jalan selanjutnya pun telah disiapkan Gin.

Ia menghadap ke tahta Aizen. Ia melaporkan keberadaan Ichigo dan teman-temannya di Hueco Mundo. Dan lagi, respon Aizen atas ulah Ichigo pun telah menjadi prediksi tepat Gin. Aizen memerintahkan agar para arrancar numeros dan bahkan juga espada untuk turut tangan mengatasi mereka. Selagi mereka menahan langkah Ichigo dan lainnya, Aizen, Tousen, Gin dan beberapa espada lainnya akan pergi ke dunia nyata untuk melaksanakan aksinya.

Mereka membuka pintu garganta. Aizen, Tousen, lalu Gin yang terakhir meninggalkan Hueco Mundo. Sudah dipastikan mereka akan segera meluncurkan penyerangan terhadap Soul Society.

Sedari tadi, Gin memekarkan senyumnya. Sudah mulai dekat pada satu tujuan. Ia menaungi wajahnya dengan senyum licik. Di depan matanya objek penghancuran sudah terlihat. Masa depan yang ia impikan bersama Rangiku telah menunjukkan berkas sinarnya.

"_Aku berencana memanfaatkan perang ini untuk membunuh Aizen dengan menggunakan serangan tempur Soul Society hingga segala bentuk penderitaanku dan Rangiku akan lenyap."_

Saat pintu garganta terbuka, wajah-wajah teman lama Gin dilihatnya dengan berbagai ekspresi tapi Gin membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia menganggap sesuatu di depan matanya adalah sebuah permainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Beberapa boneka mungkin akan hancur, tapi sebenarnya ialah boneka terbesar yang bersandiwara terus hingga akhir.

Gin menelusuri seluruh sudut Karakura palsu dengan mati sipitnya. Ia menemukan sosok wanita yang ia rindukan. Rangiku membalas pandangan Gin dengan tatapan menantang penuh kebencian. Namun suatu kontak rahasia di antara mereka tidak bisa menerka benci satu sama lain. Gin tetap tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian aba-aba perang dikumandangkan. Aizen dan Gin terperangkap dalam dinding api yang dibentuk oleh si Tua Yamamoto. Gin sempat kebingungan karena Aizen tak memberi aksi atas hal itu.

Tapi bukan suatu masalah bagi si Raja Senyum, Gin. Perang tetap berlanjut.

Dari dalam dinding api sekalipun, suara hantaman pedang para kapten melawan arrancar-arrancar suruhan Aizen dapat terdengar jelas. Suara desiran air milik Tia Harribel kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pembekuan milik Hitsugaya. Serpihan pasir milik zanpakutou Rangiku juga mulai berterbaran. Kemudian disusul kidou dari Hinamori yang entah bagaimana ia bisa datang ke arena ini. Aizen tampak tidak peduli. Proses penuaan oleh Barragan dan bau sesuatu yang menyengat milik Soifon bercampur dalam satu area pertarungan. Espada nomor satu, Starrk terdengar sunyi melawan si sunyi dari Soul Society, Kyoraka dan Ukitake.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah kemunculan para vizard, tokoh 'heroik' yang bernasib malang. Entah apa rencana mereka, Gin hanya menganggap mereka sebagai tamu yang tak diundang, meskipun datang sekalipun mereka sudah kehabisan peran.

Korban mulai berjatuhan satu persatu, termasuk di dalamnya Rangiku yang terluka parah. Untunglah tim medis dapat bergerak dengan cepat. Dalam hatimu, kau mengumpatkan rasa khawatirmu pada perempuan itu.

Dan kau pun keluar dari dinding api itu. Aizen mulai beraksi menghadang si Tua Yamamoto dengan Siugetsu-nya. Sampai orang tua itu kalah, tokoh utama barulah datang. Kurosaki Ichigo yang memegang kunci utama perang ini akhirnya datang dengan sejumlah luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Gin berpikir, "Apakah orang terpilih ini bisa melumpuhkan Aizen?"

Gin hanya tersenyum. Gin masih menonton pertunjukkan atraksi dari Aizen yang mempermainkan para shinigami dengan Suigetsu-nya. Setelah Hirako, kini Hitsugaya akan menjadi boneka Aizen selanjutnya.

BLUB!

Tepat di dadanya, Hinamori tertusuk pedang Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya, si pemilik pedang es itulah yang melakukannya. Tentu sejoli ini berada dalam pengaruh hipnotisasi Suigetsu.

Amarah Ichigo berkecamuk. Dalam hati Gin malah tertawa. Aizen akan tersudut kalau begini. Ia akan menghujam jantung Aizen dengan zanpakutou-nya sendiri. Tak akan sulit.

* * *

><p>Dan saat Aizen melangkah di depan Gin. Gin mulai ragu. Nyatanya Aizen justru bertambah kuat dengan evolusi baru akibat pengaruh dari Hyougyoku yang ditanamkan dalam tubuhnya.<p>

Tapi Gin berpikir, ia sudah menjalankan semuanya bahkan sampai tahap pengorbanan Soul Soiciety juga Karakura City. Terlebih ia harus sengaja melukai Rangiku untuk memuluskan rencananya. Kalau Aizen dibiarkan berjalan pun tanpa serangan kunci dari Gin, itu hanya akan menambahkan tingkat evolusinya.

Gin pun mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dari balik tubuh tegap Aizen, Gin menarik zanpakutou-nya. Ia berusaha menekan tekanan rohnya. Untungnya Aizen dengan tekanan rohnya yang super dashyat sekarang ini menjadi kurang peka dengan tekanan roh yang dikeluarkan Gin.

BLUB!

Pedangmu memanjang menembus dada Aizen dari belakang. Kau tersenyum menatapi darah itu mengalir dan menetes dari pedangmu.

Aizen belum menunjukkan reaksinya, masih syok mengetahui ada pengkhianat di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini, Gin," ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membunuhmu, Aizen-_sama_," komentar Gin pada sosok yang belum juga terkulai itu.

Tanpa disangka, Aizen masih mampu bertahan meski pedang itu masih menyesakkan dadanya. Aizen bahkan balik tersenyum.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya, Gin. Kau belum melihat batas dari kekuatan Hyougoku. Aku berterima kasih padamu, Gin. Berkatmu aku bisa melewati tahap evolusi selanjutnya, hahahaha~"

* * *

><p>Gin terbaring terbujur kaku. Malang benar nasibnya. Ia yang selalu tersenyum masih mampukah sekarang ini dengan kondisi hampir kehilangan nyawa. Ia telah gagal membunuh Aizen. Padahal rencananya telah matang, sudah ia buat sejak bertemu dengan Aizen pertama kali. Kalau harus berakhir seperti ini, Gin merasa tidak rela.<p>

Gin berdoa. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menata hidup barunya dengan Rangiku, tapi Rangiku harus hidup bahagia.

Ia berdoa agar Kurosaki Ichigo bisa segera turun tangan. Ia yakin Ichigo memilik potensial untuk melakukannya, melebihi dirinya. Karena Gin sendiri sudah dua kali berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo.

Gin menangis, anehnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Dari kejauhan sosok wanita yang ditunggunya datang menghampirinya. Rangiku berlari kecil sambil memegangi luka di dadanya yang sengaja dibuat Gin.

"Gin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berusaha membunuh Aizen, hah?" Tampaknya Rangiku telah tahu kejadian barusan. Ia menunduk memandangi tubuh Gin yang mulai melemah.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengkhianati kalian," jelasnya dengan suara yang lirih. "Aku mampu bersandiwara demi ini, tapi tidak untuk ungkapan perasaanku padamu, Rangiku," ucapnya dengan sedikit desahan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak suka caramu." Rangiku tanpa sadar mengais-ais tanah. "Kau telah menjadi Gin yang dulu, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah berubah, selalu ingin di dekatmu," jawabnya. "Aku harap kau dan aku bisa bahagia, meski aku akan lenyap."

"GIIIIIN...!"

Akhir dari sebuah sandiwara yang mengenaskan. Sandiwara yang diawali dan melibatkan senyum seorang mantan kapten divisi tiga, Ichimaru Gin, telah berakhir.

* * *

><p>Rangiku tidak menceritakan pengorbanan Gin yang heroik itu pada Soul Society. Meski perang telah usai dan Aizen berhasil ditangkap dan dikurung di penjara terbawah, itu sudah cukup bagi Rangiku.<p>

Rangiku mengenal sosok Gin yang bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri. Dan bukanlah keinginan Gin menjadi pahlawan Soul Society. Rangiku hanya menyimpan kisah itu di hatinya sebagai sebuah warisan, kenangan terakhir orang yang disayanginya.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terakhirnya malah jadi romance. But, ora opo-opo.**

**Sempet bingung sendiri Gin kritis kok si Rangiku ngais tanah. *situ kan authornya***

**So, minta review ya. ^^**


End file.
